


Midsummer night's romance

by B_2333ucky



Category: Human with Animal （you know）
Genre: M/M, Other, 夏目友人帐/夏目贵志/猫咪老师/斑/娘口三三
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_2333ucky/pseuds/B_2333ucky
Summary: 私设：斑有发情期，一月一次（每月总有那么几天～）结尾有的名cp雷人兽的慎入





	Midsummer night's romance

“塔子阿姨，我先上楼睡觉咯，晚安！”  
“贵志今天睡这么早啊，也是，在外面玩了一整天，快去休息吧！”  
虽说学校放了暑假，但是夏目的生活貌似变得更加充实了：陪着猫咪老师捉鱼，天天还要帮这馋嘴的家伙买七辻屋的豆沙包，偶尔和田沼他们出去疯玩，时不时还有妖怪跳出来要求夏目把名字还给他们，遇到棘手的还得给他们做“心理疏导”……夏目感觉自己要累趴了，吃完晚饭洗了澡就上楼睡觉  
进了卧室，猫咪老师不在，大概又去找其他妖怪喝酒去了吧，夏目打开窗户，晚风轻柔的吹拂在脸上，不同于喧嚣的都市，小乡村的夏夜更加令人喜爱：蝉鸣蛙叫，凉风习习，远处偶尔传来火车的鸣笛声，真的是很舒适的居所呢，除了天天会不自觉的看到很多怪物…不过自从得到了友人帐，与妖怪们接触，有了一定的了解后，也不再像以往那么抗拒，况且，藤原夫妇对自己是非常好，自己在这里也结识了许多可爱的伙伴们，要不是他们，自己现在还不知道怎么样呢……希望能一直拥有这样的生活  
夏目叹了一口气，铺好了被褥躺下，却怎么也睡不着，只好盯着头顶熄灭的电灯，屋里好安静啊，不知道三天两头往外跑的猫咪老师去哪儿了，会不会又醉醺醺的回来呢  
夏目还没睡一会儿，便被一阵爪子挠窗的声音惊醒，猫咪老师回来了，不过今天的猫咪老师怎么这么奇怪，眼睛通红，尖利的爪子挠着窗户发出刺耳的声音，喉咙还发出低低的吼声，与平时萌萌的形象大相径庭，  
“出来，夏目！时间到了，快去小树林！”猫咪老师喊着，在原地焦急的跳着，并没有进屋的想法，待夏目跳出窗户，跑到院子外，猫咪老师在一阵烟雾后变回了妖狐原型，叼着夏目冲向了无人的小树林  
“时间…什么时间啊？”夏目迷迷糊糊回想了一下，前一段时间猫咪老师向自己提起过这事，像他这样由野兽幻化的妖到了一定的岁数便会出现发情期，他要求夏目一定要在他的第一次发情期时帮他，心地善良的可怜人夏目想都没想到底怎么帮就答应了  
不过，毕竟是自己先点头答应的，再看看今天斑着实不舒服，就帮帮他吧…夏目羞红了脸，这也是自己的第一次  
斑选择了一片柔软的草地把夏目放了下来，在周边布下结界，然后将自己体型缩小，用牙齿轻轻把夏目薄薄的睡衣和内裤扯掉，淡淡的月光下，少年苍白青涩的身体暴露在空气中，棕色的眼睛紧张害羞的望向自己，身下的嫩茎受了刚才的刺激半勃着，本就处在发情期斑的看到眼前的美景，身体一颤，双目赤红，前端已然冒出些许清液，染湿了根部茂密的毛发  
斑将爪子撑在夏目身体两侧，将嘴覆上男孩柔软的双唇，下巴长长的毛发无意间搔着夏目的胸脯，夏目痒得咯咯直笑，斑趁机将舌头伸进夏目的口中，与男孩的舌头纠缠搅动在一起，发出啧啧水声，清纯少年夏目哪里尝试过这个，吓得脸腾的一下变红了，他感觉自己喘不过气来，双手一下扒着自己身体两侧毛茸茸的爪子，身体不自觉地扭动，因为害怕而微微颤抖着，斑暗自发笑，将舌头抽离了夏目的嘴唇，开始向下舔夏目的光裸的身体  
从光滑的脖颈来到平坦的胸部，斑轻轻用牙齿叼着左边的朱果儿，用舌尖细细研磨着，少年淡色的乳头在粗砺舌苔的舔舐下挺立起来，变成诱人的艳红色，上面还泛着潋滟水光，“呜…老师…右边也要…”话刚一出口，夏目就愣了，自己怎么还求着老师去做这么羞人的事呢，想到这儿，小脸愈发红了，斑听话的去“照顾”右边被冷落的乳头，一番舔舐啃咬后，白皙扁平的胸脯上挺立着两颗艳红的花蕾，淫荡中又带着少年的青涩…  
斑暂时放过被折磨的可怜兮兮的小乳头，用嘴分开夏目的双腿，露出了那根白皙的嫩茎和小水球似的囊袋，会阴下方是一朵从未被开发的菊穴，自己的隐秘之处第一次完全暴露在他人面前，毫无保留，而这个人还是自己最亲近的老师，这样一想，夏目害羞的闭上了眼睛，却感觉一只长而粗糙的舌头在自己的穴口的褶皱处打转按摩，舌尖时不时向穴内刺入搅动，夏目惊叫一声，“那里脏…不要…不要舔…”，少年惊恐而无力的哀求无疑是最猛烈的烈性春药，处在发情期的斑被他激的几近崩溃，他当然想直接进去，但是怕弄坏夏目，强忍住欲望做着前戏，结果被夏目这么一激，胯下布满青茎的硕物举的更高，直挺挺的顶在夏目的穴口  
“乖，放松”斑低声哄着夏目，就着刚刚留下的唾液将雄茎往嫩穴里尝试性的抽送，夏目的呼吸急促起来，没有扩张的小穴只堪堪吞下头部，已经疼痛难忍，干涩的内壁包裹着神兽尖尖的顶端，然而后面还有更粗的茎身…自己的身体能撑的下吗，他倒抽了口冷气，但看到双目赤红被欲望折磨得十分难受的斑，一狠心，竟抬起腰胯将剩余的茎身送入体内……一阵猛烈的撕裂感袭来，身体内部好像被劈开了，炙热而坚硬如铁的兽茎硬生生插在少年从未被到访过的紧致嫩穴里，“呜…真是太疼了…”夏目感觉泪水控制不住的涌出，牙关紧闭，小脸因为难忍的疼痛微微扭曲  
斑愣住了，这个蠢货，看自己难受竟然……烂好人的性子还真是改不掉，虽然这样想，但斑还是感到心底柔软的地方泛起温暖的涟漪，这个永远不希望为别人造成困扰的小傻瓜……想到这儿，斑低下头，伸出轻轻舌头舔吻去夏目眼角的泪水  
瞬间猛烈的插入使内壁撑裂，而泛出的血液使干涩的腔道顺滑起来，斑开始小幅度缓慢的在嫩穴里抽插，夏目虽然觉得还是很痛，但越来越顺滑的内壁逐渐产生了一种酥酥麻麻的感觉，由于这细微的快感，少量的肠液开始分泌，淫水混着血液使内壁更加的潮湿顺滑，斑便大胆的开始加速抽插，粗大而坚硬的兽茎驰骋在温暖的甬道里，火热的龟头一下一下地撞击在柔软的内壁上，原本难耐的痛感渐渐消失，取而代之是酥麻的诡异快感，“嗯……”没有了痛感，夏目身体也在逐渐放松，随着抽插的韵律扭动着，“啊哈…不要…不要碰那里…”不知是碰着了哪儿，少年的声音骤然拔高，原本痛苦的呻吟声染上一股情欲的色彩，肠液极速地分泌出来，小腿微颤，白嫩的脚趾楚楚可怜地蜷缩着，两腿间的嫩茎高高翘起，前端竟喷出稀薄的精液，斑低低笑出声，小可爱的敏感点这么快就被找到了呢，身下的孽根暴风骤雨似的以极快的速度地顶弄那隐秘处，狠狠地研磨，“斑…求你了…不要…啊…”此时少年破碎的哭泣呻吟只会化为浓烈的催情剂，使自己承受更加猛烈的进攻，夏目感觉自己的下身越来越火热，臀肉痉挛着，前面原本紧贴着腹部的的小嫩茎弹动着喷洒出稀薄的精液，自己被巨大的兽茎肏上了人生中第一次高潮  
此时此刻两人的交合处已泥泞不堪，早已适应了神兽粗大的紧致穴肉竟然像一张淫荡的小嘴，被肏成艳红色的柔软媚肉翻进翻出，来回吞吐着大肉棒，而每一次猛烈的抽插，穴口和孽根的结合处都会溢出肠液精液混合着的白沫，情色异常，嫩穴里咕吱咕吱的水声和结合处硕大囊袋拍打着臀瓣啪啪啪的二重奏不绝如缕地传入耳中，令两人情迷意浓脸红心跳…终于，斑在一声低吼（把结界附近的妖怪都吓跑了）后，将浓精尽数喷洒进夏目柔软潮湿的腔道中，而夏目在斑强有力的内射中又一次体验了高潮的快感……  
射完后，斑并没有立即拔出，他压着夏目的身子使夏目平躺在草地上，让自己的精液充分被夏目的腹腔吸收，夏目害羞的想爬起来，被斑的一只爪子按在胸腹处而无法起身，“夏目，给我下几个崽子吧”  
“我…我不是女生…没法怀孕的……” 夏目的脸快红成煮熟的虾子，斑眯起眼睛笑了起来，这个小傻瓜当真了，因为没有双亲的夏目童年生活十分悲惨，寄人篱下，被亲戚们踢皮球似的扔来扔去，没有固定居所，经常受到妖怪的惊吓，极大的心理负担影响到了身体正常的发育，因而没有同龄的孩子身强体壮，个子也没有他们高，虽然现在夏目来到了温柔的藤原夫妇家，生活有了极大地改善，身体的发育还是相对于其他人迟了一小截，身娇体弱易推倒，于是，趁着这次发情期，斑决定用自己的精华“灌溉”曾今贫瘠的土壤，让夏目的身体得到充分滋养  
感觉肠道将精液吸收的差不多了，斑才恋恋不舍的将自己的粗大从温暖的菊穴里拔出，少年才开苞的嫩穴口充血肿胀，还粘了一丝白色的残精，惨兮兮在空气中开合翕动，斑低下头，伸出舌头舔舐那处被狠狠蹂躏过的嫩肉，神兽的唾液具有治愈的功能，刚刚还有刺痛的穴口竞奇迹般的舒适了很多，不像先前肿胀疼痛的厉害，被撑裂的伤口也在慢慢的痊愈夏目急促的喘息逐渐平静下来，拖着疲惫的身子靠在斑毛绒绒的身侧开始穿上内裤和睡衣  
等夏目慢吞吞穿好衣服，爬到自己的背上，斑才解除结界，腾空而起，飞回他们的小屋…  
夏目趴在斑的背上，风轻轻拂过高潮余后温热的脸庞，甚是舒服

“如果，今天是的场静司说他的发情期到了，要你帮忙，你也会这样吗？”斑低沉的声音冷不丁从前面传来，夏目一惊，差点摔下去  
“…当然不会了…我又和他没什么关系…只是认识而已啊……”  
“哦？那就说个熟一点的，名取周一那个小白脸，如果是他，你会帮吗？”  
夏目刚褪下红晕的脸又重新灼烧起来，“怎么可能啊，他是大明星，喜欢他的漂亮女生那么多，要是他真有发情期，愿意陪他的人一抓一大把”  
“田沼君呢，话说每次你出点什么事他就像丢了老婆似得着急的要命”  
“老师！你再这样我就不给你买七辻屋的馒头了！以后发情期也不会管你！”  
夏目又羞又气，老师什么时候变得这么爱吃醋了  
“按你这么说，如果我不问这些问题的话以后每次发情期你都会帮我咯”轻佻的语气伴随低沉的笑声噎的夏目喘不过气来，他总是拿这只傻猫没有办法  
“老师！”夏目把头埋在斑的背上，便不再出声

 

远处，的场宅院主卧室的大床上，翻滚着两具汗津津的火热裸体，的场今天终于连哄带骗的把自己可爱的小竹马名取周一诱拐上床，当然要痛快吃个爽  
两人正情浓意迷之时，的场突然煞风景的打了个喷嚏，他及时捂住口鼻，额头却撞上了名取周一的脑门儿，“哟，哪个人做爱时还突然打个喷嚏啊，感冒了还好意思传染给别人！”名取高冷的伸出长腿作势要把的场踹下床，正要踹呢，自己猝不及的也打了个喷嚏，脚扑了个空，差点带着身上的大灰狼一起翻下床  
“彼此彼此啊！”的场大笑着抓住床头柜稳住身体，更加卖力的向身下人的温软处抽送，“宝贝儿，弄的舒服可要叫出来让为夫我听听啊”  
“你…臭不要脸！”名取满脸通红，他的粉丝们一定不会想到令他们如此迷恋的梦中情人此刻竟被一个黑发帅哥压在身下狠狠操弄，想到这儿，名取又冷哼一声，紧闭嘴巴不发出一丝呻吟声，其实自己已经憋的十分难受～  
于是，大灰狼的场只好更加努力地用大肉棒去讨好自己好不容易讨来的漂亮老婆……

田沼打了一个喷嚏：？！谁想我了……怎么感觉有点冷……（来自斑的隔空凝视）


End file.
